


your hand down my pants (please, hyung)

by zykawaii



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Changkyun is a sneaky little shit, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zykawaii/pseuds/zykawaii
Summary: Changkyun discovers Kihyun’s kink and indulges him.





	your hand down my pants (please, hyung)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, sorry if this is a mess but it's my first fanfic ever! please give it a try <3

It started with a game of Yaja Time. Changkyun was having fun ordering Minhyuk around while Minhyuk tried to smile it off for the cameras. Kihyun was hiding behind Hyunwoo and, when Changhyun caught a glimpse of him fidgeting, he let out a mischievous giggle.

“ _Kihyun-ah_ , why are you so quiet?”, he asked, amused.

At this point, the singer was already cursing whoever invented this game, but the camera made him reconsider his idea of storming out of the room. God, he just wanted to go home instead of having to deal with his own weird kinks in front of his members. Although he attempted to remain somewhat professional, his voice came out a bit squeaky. “Um”, he tried. Nice one Kihyun.

Hoseok looked at him with amusement in his eyes, sending him a knowing smirk and Kihyun was pretty sure his cheeks were getting red, but before he could embarrass himself even further, the time was over and he thanked the Gods above.

After that, Kihyun had shrugged it off and tried to remain as normal as possible, but his mind kept repeating the same words again and again. It honestly started getting annoying. Hell, it was just a simple game, but he kept thinking of different scenarios, of Chankyun pinning him against the wall while whispering filthy things into his ear-

Then Changkyun appeared. “Hey, hyung, are you going to shower or can I go first?”, he questioned. Speak of the devil.

“Um. Yeah, you can go first”

“Are you alright? You seem a bit off since we left the interview”, the maknae inquired.

“I’m fine.”, said Kihyun. He let his eyes trail over the rapper, his exposed torso making it hard for him to concentrate. He gulped. Changkyun has definitely been working out. “Just tired”

A few days passed and Kihyun was feeling pretty relaxed about the whole incident, but apparently the Devil, as in Hoseok, had some other plans. The group was enjoying a day off, just watching some old movies when said guy decided it was a good idea to play truth or dare. Minhyuk and Jooheon were already sitting on the floor by the time Hoseok came with an empty bottle to play. Kihyun was starting to get pretty bored so he thought why not. Obviously, the biggest mistake of his life because, as soon as the _devil-in-person_ had an opportunity, he was ruining Kihyun’s mental stability in the most effective way possible.

“Kihyunie, I dare you to treat our maknae as your hyung for the rest of the game”, Hoseok smirked.

Oh no. Kihyun was undoubtedly going to kill him. “What?“, he asked, but there was no point in arguing with the vocalist. To be honest, he might as well go with it and not make a fuss over something so simple. Just for precaution. He didn’t want anyone else figuring out his kink so maybe he could play it off. “Fine”.

The game continued and, after some more rounds, Kihyun had already forgotten his dare. So, without thinking much about it, he asked the youngest rapper to pass him de chips. As it turns out, Changkyun, the brat, obviously didn’t forget and obviously took advantage of the situation as much as he could. 

“Hmm? Can you repeat that again, Kihyun-ah?”, he said, voice deep.

A shiver went down his spine. Right. The dare. “Uh- can you pass me the chips, _please?”_

“That’s no good. Come on, respect your elders, Kihyun”, he smirked.

Changkyun’s voice was deep and his gaze held some curiosity, like he was trying to prove _something_. Kihyun was going to kill him too. He took a deep breath. Act normal, he said to himself, go with it. “Will you pass me the chips, Changkyun- _hyung_?”

He gritted his teeth. Oh man, this was bad. The rapper’s eyes were dark as he passed him the chips. Hyungwon got up and announced he was going to sleep. Jooheon followed, already almost sleeping on Minhyuk’s shoulder. Thank god the game was over. 

Or so he thought.

After a few uneventful days, Kihyun was getting back to normal and the dirty thoughts he was having subsided. He praised himself for not jerking off to the thought of calling Changkyun his hyung and everything was fine. Until the unlucky day where the dark haired boy asked Kihyun if he wanted to watch a movie together with Hyungwon, since the other guys were out. Not seeing anything to worry about, the singer accepted and that’s how he found himself trying not to stare at the way his dongsaeng was sucking on the straw of whatever he was drinking. His nails were painted black and Kihyun kind of thought it was hot. Okay, it was really, _really hot_. Fuck, has he been staring? Quickly averting his eyes, he tried to pay attention to the movie again. 

Hyungwon was fast asleep and Kihyun was starting to get bored. The movie was probably in the middle when Changkyun rested his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. The orange haired boy was getting tired too so he closed his eyes for a bit, relaxing against the sofa. 

When he woke up, Hyungwon was gone and Changkyun was staring at him wide-eyed. He felt hot all over. Why was he sweating? “What?”, he inquired.

“You, uh- You were calling my name in your sleep”, the maknae mumbled.

Oh no. _Oh no_ , this wasn’t happening. He couldn’t be having a wet dream in front of one of his members. Changkyun of all people. His cheeks felt hot and his dick twitched in his sweatpants. Kihyun covered his face. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, Changkyunnie,” he took a deep breath. Fuck, he’s screwed, he’s embarrassed and, most of all, he’s _horny_. He doesn’t remember the dream he had but his dick sure did. Changkyun looked at him with an indescribable look in his eyes. Then, something shifted in the mood. He sat in front of Kihyun, and the singer couldn’t stop but wonder how someone so handsome could even exist, the TV light shinning on his skin. Changkyun’s mouth was open, as if he wanted to say something, but only his breath was heard over the song of the movie credits.

Kihyun was at a loss for words. He kept looking at the rapper’s lips and then, in a heartbeat, Changkyun was smiling and bringing a hand to his hyung’s face, caressing his cheek.

“You know, I wouldn’t quite mind you calling me hyung, Kihyunnie.”

Kihyun felt a shiver running down his spine. “H-how did you-“

“I said I heard you calling my name, didn’t I?”, the dark-haired boy smirked. The elder couldn’t quite believe what was happening to him so he just stood there, blinking. “ _Kihyun-ah_ ,” Changkyun whispered. He was so, so close, all he had to do was come a little bit closer for Kihyun to get what he really wanted. His dick twitched again and he wondered how he could be so hard even after all the embarrassment he went through already. Kihyun bit his bottom lip, his breath coming shakily as Changkyun came even closer, their breaths blending together.

“Can I kiss you?”, the younger asked, looking deeply into the singers eyes.

Kihyun could only nod, afraid his voice would come out all squeaky. The rapper closed the space between them and all the elder was able to think was _finally_. Exhaling through his nose, Kihyun moved his lips against Changkyun’s. _Damn_ , he tasted so good and the singer couldn’t pull away even if he wanted to. Their mouths moved in sync, the dark haired boy turning his head to deepen the kiss and caressing Kihyuns cheek with one hand, while the other rested on his thigh. The singer fisted Changkyuns shirt, not caring about messing it up, and the rapper pulled away for a second to get some air, diving in right after. Kihyun let out a breathy moan and the way his dongsaeng was handling him, controlling the kiss like he owned him and biting his lip to ask for entry, slipping his tongue inside. Kihyun’s head was swimming, lost in the younger’s taste and he didn’t even notice he was being pushed down onto the sofa.

“Do you like this? Huh? Do you like the way I take control, Kihyunnie?”

“F-fuck,” the singer rasped, looking up at the rapper while tugging him down on top of him. Kihyun opened his legs, giving the younger some space so he could grind down on him. 

“ _Answer me_ , Kihyun, don’t you wanna be good for your hyung?”, he asked, grinding down on the singer while pressing kisses to his throat. At this point, Kihyun could barely think of anything but his need to come. 

Changkyun rolled his shirt up, caressing his chest and letting his hand slip down, tracing his navel. Letting go of his pride, Kihyun gave up, murmuring a _p-please, hyung, I’ll be good_ into the rapper’s mouth. Smirking, Changkyun groped him through his sweatpants while, at the same time, kissing Kihyun again, curling his tongue around the singers’. Kihyun brought his hands up, slipping them into the rappers soft hair.  
At this point, Kihyun was already _leaking_ but his mind was too clouded up by the pleasure he was feeling that he couldn’t even feel ashamed about it. _God_ , he was so close. Changkyun slipped his hand inside the singer’s boxers, stroking his cock in the most delicious way, smearing the pre-cum with his thumb and pressing kisses and bites to Kihyun’s collarbone.

“C-Changkyunnie-hyung, can, _nnhg_ , can I come?”

“Yes, baby, show me how good it feels”, Changkyun whispered into his ear, and that pet name was all it took for Kihyun to let go, pulling at the rapper’s hair and painting his hand white. Breathing heavily, coming down from his high, Kihyun blinked his eyes open, looking at Changkyun for a few seconds before pulling him down and kissing him deeply, trying to taste some more of him. The younger took his shirt off, cleaning his hand and Kihyun’s dick twitched again at the sight. Changkyun as going to be the death of him. 

“Do you want some help with that?”, the singer offered, breathless.

“Well, since you’re offering, I won’t say no”, Changkyun said, sitting down on the sofa and pulling Kihyun into his lap. The elder wasted no time and wrapped his hand around the rapper’s shaft, giving it a few strokes to get used to the feeling. After some time, Changkyun came as well, muffling his moan with a bite on Kihyung shoulder through his shirt.

“ _Fuck_ ,” said Changkyun, “that was so hot”.

Blushing, Kihyun tucked his head down, just to be pulled up again by Changkyun, who kissed him on the lips. “Let’s go clean up, Kihyunnie?”, he smirked.

Kihyun was so screwed.


End file.
